


just five more minutes...

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First day out of the nest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Turn off the alarm, I'm trying to sleep.Gravity Falls mini-fic.





	just five more minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> See it on dA: http://fav.me/dbrlch7

The night had taken New Jersey. It tried to resist relinquishing its hold on the small, sea-side town, but the cool autumn sun above wouldn’t have it. Eventually, the stars were driven from the indigo sky and replaced with warm hues of gold and pink.

An alarm blared in the second story room of _“Pines Pawns”_. Stanford flinched at the noise. “Stanley, could you get that?”

…

“Stanley?” Stanford rolled over and sat up, tottering at the edge of their ancient bunkbed. “Could you… oh.” He looked down at the empty space below him. He slipped out of his bed and tapped the alarm, disturbing the blue pamphlet beside it.

*          *          *          *          *

The loud crowing of seagulls assaulted the beach. Stanley, his coat over him like a blanket and laying in the reclined front seat of his car, flinched. “Aw! I’m up, I’m up, I swear. Shut the window, Ford,” he grumbled, lazily waving one of his hands.

The seagulls continued to caw.

“Whatever it was, I’m sorry. Now will you…?” Stanley opened his eyes and looked up. The roof of his car was the only thing he saw. “Oh.” He sat up and rolled up the window of his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the end of the episode interaction between Dipper and Mabel in "Carpet Diem" when they get separate rooms.


End file.
